


Наваждение

by Chlenik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потом стало еще хуже: почти каждую ночь Малфой просыпался на своей половине постели, влажной от пота и спермы, ощущая на бедрах и ягодицах обжигающие удары хлыста. Нарцисса ничего не замечала или просто делала вид, что продолжает спать, не слыша шепота заклинаний, произнесенных под пологом темноты. Желание переросло в навязчивую идею, но даже посещение специализированного заведения в Лютном переулке не освободило Люциуса от наваждения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наваждение

**Author's Note:**

> Логическое продолжение к моей самой первой в жизни работе https://ficbook.net/readfic/2725361

Люциус Малфой почти успел превратиться в каменную статую, на манер той горгульи, которая не сводила с него своих недвижимых глаз. Он злился от нетерпения, но аристократическая закалка не позволяла ему внешне проявить ни одной эмоции, лишь только пальцы крепче обычного сжимали змеиный набалдашник трости. Ощущение магии, спрятанной в полости шафта, придавало Люциусу недостающую уверенность - ведь он сам до конца не мог отдать себе отчета в том, зачем пришел сюда снова.

Его размышления прервала горгулья, пробасившая стандартное приветствие. Дверь бесшумно распахнулась, пропуская Малфоя на витиеватую лестницу, где каждая ступенька была шагом к неизбежному. По телу Люциуса распространялись вибрации, напоминающие те, когда в руках оказывался древний, наделенный волшебством, артефакт.

В последний раз, когда он был в этом кабинете, он испытал неимоверное унижение, но вместе с тем оно отдалило то время, когда Малфою пришлось бы размышлять о других морально-этических вопросах. Попытки выбросить мысли в думоотвод или затереть воспоминания не дали никаких результатов.

Потом стало еще хуже: почти каждую ночь Малфой просыпался на своей половине постели, влажной от пота и спермы, ощущая на бедрах и ягодицах обжигающие удары хлыста. Нарцисса ничего не замечала или просто делала вид, что продолжает спать, не слыша шепота заклинаний, произнесенных под пологом темноты. Желание переросло в навязчивую идею, но даже посещение специализированного заведения в Лютном переулке не освободило Люциуса от наваждения.

Малфой преодолел последнюю ступень сомнения и вошел в кабинет, обозначая каждый шаг стуком каблуков на сапогах.

— Добрый день, Люциус, должен признаться, я не ждал вашего визита.

Дамблдор положил перо на стол, отрываясь от чтения документов, и поднял светлые глаза, скрытые половинками очков, на Малфоя. Последнему показалось, что директор обо всем знает, ухмыляясь краями тонких губ.

— Альбус! — деловито кивнул Малфой, бросая взгляд на то место, где в прошлый раз Дамблдор оставил хлыст после экзекуции. — В прошлый раз между нами произошло нечто недопустимое. И если вы не хотите, чтобы весь магический мир узнал о вашей выходке, вам следует оказать мне содействие.

Дамблдор сложил ладони перед собой и чуть приподнял густые белые брови.

— Чего же вы хотите?

— Я требую применения к Поттеру заклинания Обливиэйт, он не должен помнить то, чему он стал свидетелем! — слова звучали твердо и сухо, но каждое давалось Малфою с трудом.

— Мистер Малфой, вы ведь знаете, что данная процедура противозаконна, если применяется к несовершеннолетним волшебникам? Без постановления Визенгамота или разрешения официального опекуна я не могу этого сделать.

— Оба этих фактора означают публичную огласку, которая повлечет ваше смещение с должности директора. Поверьте, я окажу все свое влияние, чтобы так и произошло. Альбус, вы можете справиться и без разрешения! — Люциус впился в старческое морщинистое лицо своим ледяным взглядом. Его тонкие губы сомкнулись в линию, грозящую исчезнуть с лица, если не ослабить напряжение.

Директор усмехнулся, обыденным жестом укладывая очки на исписанные пергаменты.

— Мне кажется, вы кое-чего не понимаете, Люциус.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Дамблдор провел пальцами по деревянному лакированному краю, и Малфой невольно уставился на эти руки, наполовину скрытые длинными манжетами, жилистые, сморщенные, с выпирающими костяшками. Его передернуло от отвращения. От отвращения к самому себе.

 

Подобравшись, он вздернул подбородок и посмотрел директору прямо в глаза. Этот взгляд было тяжело выдержать, особенно из-за манеры Альбуса лезть туда, куда ему не следует, но Люциус справился.

\- Чего же?

— Того, Люциус, что, принуждая меня к нарушению закона, вы и сами становитесь нарушителем.

На секунду Малфой потерял контроль - его веки дернулись и глаза закрылись. Сильнее сжимая наконечник трости, так, чтобы выделяющиеся края впились в нежную кожу ладоней, он вновь посмотрел на Дамблдора.

— Я ошибся, Люциус, — на лице Дамблдора возникло озадаченное выражение. — Вы пришли сюда, осознавая это в полной мере.

Во рту Малфоя резко пересохло, ему захотелось, чтобы кто-то применил к нему Круцио, пытал так долго, чтобы избавить от разрушающих его мысли и тело желаний.

— Отдайте мне вашу трость. Она будет мешать.

В тоне директора прозвучали жесткие, стальные ноты, хотя голос по-прежнему оставался мягким и гипнотизирующим.

Губы Люциуса дрогнули. Борясь с собой, он несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, но затем с трудом протянул директору свое единственное оружие, превратившееся в неподъемную ношу.

— Теперь снимите мантию и брюки.

Малфоя бросило в жар, он смотрел вперед в одну единственную точку, вслушиваясь в слова директора и крики стыда внутри своей головы, разрывающие его на множество частей. Расстегнув пуговицы с фамильным гербом, он уронил бархатную мантию на пол, не обращая на нее никакого внимания. Пальцы медленно скользнули к изящным застежкам, и брюки последовали следом, повисая на голенищах сапог. Никакого белья на Люциусе не было, и кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, то ли остужаемая холодом каменных стен, то ли от предвкушения.

— Очень хорошо, мой мальчик, ты и сам понимаешь, как сильно ты заслужил наказание! — Дамблдор поднял черную груду ткани, в которую превратилась верхняя одежда Люциуса, и примостил ее на кресло.

Теплые шершавые пальцы прошлись по ягодицам Люциуса, и он резко выдохнул. Пальцы скользнули выше, по ткани бардовой рубашки, с ощутимой силой надавливая на поясницу.

Малфой прогнулся вперед, опираясь руками на директорский стол. Его собственные длинные волосы светлой стеной закрывали любой обзор, кроме того, что он видел перед собой. На лбу выступила испарина, Люциус был напряжен так, словно вернулся в те далекие времена, когда Темный Лорд вызывал его для разговора наедине. Постоянное ожидание в страхе - Малфой слишком долго жил с этим чувством, чтобы оно не изменило его изнутри.

В тишине раздался свист кожи, рассекающей воздух, и ягодицы обожгло сильной болью. Люциус прикрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, осязая длинные заботливые пальцы на горячей полоске кожи. Ему захотелось сбросить их - не за лаской он пришел сюда.

Малфой раздраженно двинул тазом и получил еще один удар. Перед глазами замелькали яркие точки, все эмоции смешались воедино: боль, стыд, злость и где-то в глубине души Люциус испытывал чувство вины.

С каждым шлепком Малфою все труднее становилось сдерживать крики. Смахнув чернильницу со стола, он уставился на расползающееся по краю древесины темное густое пятно, погружаясь в него всеми мыслями.

Дамблдор продолжал хлестать Люциуса, превращая его задницу в горящий дрожащий кусок плоти. И после очередного раза Малфой едва не задохнулся. По всему его телу прошла лавина наслаждения, освобождая разум от любых мыслей. Обессиленный, он сполз на колени, утыкаясь мокрым лбом в свои же собственные ладони.

— Ну-ну, мой мальчик, все хорошо.

Люциус не противился, когда Дамблдор прижал его к своей груди и погладил по спутанным волосам, с изумлением отмечая, как по щекам потекли неподвластные слезы. С ними уходили тревоги и заботы, державшие Малфоя в плену своей темной обители.

Люциус молча одевался, не глядя на Дамблдора. А тот спокойно выжидал, чтобы протянуть Малфою трость.

— Так вы исполните мою просьбу?

— Да, Люциус, — Дамблдор улыбнулся одной из своих загадочных улыбок, которые ни один маг не сумел правильно истолковать.

Приятная истома в теле Малфоя требовала немного больше времени, чтобы тот сумел нацепить обычную маску презрения и равнодушия. Устало кивнув, он направился к двери и, перенеся одну ногу через порог, обернулся, бросив короткое: «Спасибо», прежде чем покинуть кабинет.


End file.
